Silver Curini
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: Silver gets convicted for a crime he didn't commit. However he meets some mysterious strangers. But are they friend, foe, or both?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya people! I had an idea for this for a while. One of my online friends however silently reminded me to do this because otherwise I would have just forgotten about it because it came to me in a dream. It was a bit weirder though. And before that was a nightmare that I would have to change the rating on this story just to get two sentances in.**

**Comet: That should teach you for eating cheese before bed.**

**Me: I didn't, I don't even like cheese.**

**Meteor: Oh was I in the nightmare, id better have been!**

**Pitch: No way loser, I am the superior nightmare causer!**

**Me: Neither of you two were in it! But the scrap brain zone. Oh the Scrap Brain Zone. Eh that wasn't in there either. But it's still annoying.**

**Everyone else: *facepalm***

**Me: Ok, I want you all to tell me if my authors notes are too long or short, or if you have an idea that you want me to use. Or if you want to role play with me in your free time. Oh and bear with me please, I'm typing this on a very annoying computer, ok?**

* * *

Silvers PoV

* * *

So, here I was, being thrown in jail for a crime I didn't commit. I don't know why G.U.N always accuses me of this stuff, I guess they just hate me for my powers and cosider me a danger like Shadow. That and they've always been a bit racist towards us. So, a boring jail cell, I could think of worse fates, but I could think of better ones too. Just then I heard my cell unlock. I looked over. I would've said something, but these guys didn't look like the guards. They looked like girls actually, and I have no idea what the employment rate for women in gun was, but I could tell it was low. So they unlocked my cell and dragged me out. They weren't being gentle about it either. I knew we weren't going to anyplace the prisoners would normally go, not even when they were in trouble by the route we were taking. (I only know this because G.U.N arrested me several times, one for supposedly attacking the town, WHICH WAS METAL SONIC!)

"Hey! Where are we going!?"

"Shut up kid." Yep defenatly a girl.

So I shut up. With these pshycic-proof handcuffs, there was really nothing I could do without spin dashing, which wasn't much of an option right now.

"Alright, put him here." This one was more reqonisable, he was defenatly a guy. He had black fur, a white muzzle, violet eyes and his tail looked like a streaking meteor, along with the same orange pattern on his arms. His ears were a bit big for a coyote

"Come on, give the kid a break, he obviously didn't do it!" said another coyote. This one was a lime green coyote, with a white muzzle, gold eyes and a tail that looked like a streaking comet. He however, had the pattern on his legs and gloves instead of his hands. He had a bracelet on one arm saying 'rest in peace, Kayla' and looked a bit younger than the other one. He also had large ears.

"Come on Meteor, your just doing this for the chance to hurt something!"

"So?"

"Sooo, I could easily get you fired and sealed in suspended animation if I wanted to, be glad you're my brother, or else it would've been done by now."

I decided I liked the green one better right there.

"Well, too bad Comet, trust me, if you weren't my brother, youd be dead by now."

"Don't I know it."

Meteor and Comet. Duh.

So I got thrown on the ground anyways. The girls took their hoods off. Yeah, all of them were girls. One was a ocean blue fox, who looked a bit shy. Another was a black cat, who had this evil look in her eyes. Another one was a white cat who looked like she didn't want to be there at all and was constantly glaring at the purple cat, who in return flashed her an evil smile. Another was something that looked like a female version of the tails doll. There was someone who looked like a daughter that no one would ever want to harm. There was a pink dove who had a crecent mark on her and looked like a girl you wouldn't want to meet in a dark allyway but looked like someone you would love to meet on a beach. Another wasn't Mobian at all and looked like a redish violet bat who was overall a bit small but looked like she could easily pick up and throw everyone there. All of them except the white cat and Comet were chanting some kind of spell it seems like, but Comet was chanting a different set, and the cat just wasn't chanting at all.. Undescribable pain went through me all of a sudden causing me to scream. The last thing I heard was Meteor yelling

"Comet! Why'd you block the pain!?"

* * *

**A/N: And the end of the first chapter! I wasn't planning on turning this into a chapter thing at all but I didn't want a fifty thousand word chapter.**

**Shine: Yay! We finally get a part.**

**Meteor: Why did you have Comet block the pain?**

**Pitch: How could you put HIM in but not me!?**

**Comet: You WERE in you were just 'black cat'.**

**Me: And Comet blocked the pain because he's nice.**

**Shine: Come on guys, ON TO ADVENTURE!**

**Pitch and Meteor: ON TO DEATH! *death glaring each other***

**Me: Shine who are you, Marine?**

**Comet: Chaos help me.**

**Meteor: YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY!**

**Me: Dude are you singing?**

**Pitch: I'm gonna lose my mind.**

**Meteor: You're bugging the heck outta me and you do it all the time.**

**Pitch: You call me on the phone a million times a day and say blah blah blabity blah.**

**Both: Your driving me crazy and I'm gonna lose my mind. I'm gonna lose my mind. I'm gonna lose my gonna lose my gonna lose my blabity blah blah gonna lose my mind!**

**Everyone else: Wow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Curini

**A/N: I'm baaack! Also, if you want me to update more often, tell me. I relized that the reason I don't get a lot of reviews, is because I don't update much.**

**Guest: I'll work on it.**

**Other guest: Amy will be easier to work with!**

**Wow, I don't get many reviews. Also I am not discontinuing CoAW, I just lost something I really need to type it. I will NEVER abandon a story. Also, take the poll on my profile, I want to see how this turns out. And if you want me to embarrass myself actually in the A/N, leave a review. This goes DOUBLE for a certain friend of mine whose first name starts with a G, ends with an A, who's middle name starts with G and ends in E, and whose last name is four letters and starts with H and ends with T. GCRAE,HNUT**

Comet s PoV

So, being literally dragged back to the hideout by Meteor sucked. All I have to say is, I am sooo dead. Meteor is a psychopath. He doesn't seem to know what's what anymore. Shine'll probably get punished too. She's one of the vri sighters, like me, but everyone has to participate in the ritual. I should probably explain, the ritual is meant to-

Silver's PoV

I woke up somewhere I didn't recognize. I still hurt all over, so I stayed still. When the pain toned down a bit I got up. The place I was in looked like a mix between a modern day city, and some ancient ruins. Only it wasn't in ruins. It looked like it was night, but the sky was a cyan/turquoise color. I saw a glow up ahead, I went towards it. Ow. Ow. Ow. Still hurts. Ow. Great, a staircase. Perfect. Hold on is that a KNIFE in my leg?! No wonder walking hurts! And I was still in handcuffs too. I must look perfectly trustworthy right now. Not. I took the knife out of my leg, and screamed. It didn't look like anyone was around right now. Still, looks can be deceiving. I needed to find something for my leg, it was bleeding a lot. How did a knife even get in my leg?

"Hey! Who are you?"

I looked to the top of the staircase and saw someone. He looked like an all brawn no brain type and I saw at least 30 knives in his jacket, which was closed.

"I asked you a question!" He persisted, drawing a rifle.

"My name is Silver." I said without thinking. Once I resumed thinking, Chuck Norris came to mind.

"Why are you here?" Still pointing the gun at me.

"I'm not sure, I was arrested for something I didn't do, then some people did a curse or something, I passed out, I woke up here."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

He came up and pinned me against the wall by where my neck is supposed to be. Curse the physcic proof handcuffs.

"Don't play dumb, I know what you're here for, and I should tell you right now that you're not going to get it."

"Think about it, have you ever seen me, or heard of me before."

"No, but that doesn't prove anything."

"Do you even know _what _I am?

"An, alien?"

"What makes you think I even know what you're talking about?"

His rage came back suddenly.

"Trying to trick me huh?"

"I don't even know who you are, or where I am."

"Right, and I'm Wonder Woman."

I was thinking about making a smart comment about that but wisely kept my mouth shut.

"I saw you walk towards naisie temple, you're not going to get the Rings of Power so easily.

"I walked towards it because it was glowing, and I think I'm bleeding to death."

I then noticed just how much blood I lost. I was hurt worse in the Iblis timeline, but this still hurt. Then he noticed just how much blood I lost, and saw the knife a few feet back.

"D***, you must have gotten your leg stuck in the weapons hideout, somehow."

"The what?"

"You heard nothing. Don't think I'll be so sympathetic just because you're hurt. And don't assume I'll believe you when you said you got arrested for something you didn't do. Why would they arrest you if you didn't do it?"

"Because G.U.N is racist."

"G.U.N?

"G.U.N, guardian units of nations. Although it's more like they make us guard them and try to lock us up and experiment on us later. Mobius was pretty nice before they showed up. I think."

"What do you mean by "you think"?"

"Well, they were on Mobius for a long time, most humans freak out when they see us and start acting like we're going to kill them or something. I watched a movie about aliens though a window once. I can't believe they believe this crap." I decided not to tell him about the time travel thing.

"You realize you're probably going to DIE at this rate." He said glaring at my leg like that would make it stop bleeding.

"Yeeah. Got anything for that?"

"How did you ever manage to hurt yourself like that?"

"Good question."

"Stay here."

He left and went up the stairs to the whatever-he-called-it, and came back a few minutes later with bandages.

"Hold still."

I don't know what was on those, but it HURT! Seriously.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Sungam"

"Now, I saw into your intents, no I can't read minds so don't ask, and you don't want to steal the Rings of Power, so, you stay until your leg heals, then git, got it?

"Got it."

"Good, now sit and stay."

**A/N: Whew, glad that's over. Weird, I left the cliffhanger at the beginning.**

** Pitch: Why wasn't I here!?**

** Me: don't worry you will be! Eventually. Anyway, the first one who can guess where Sungam's name comes from gets a prize of their choice! I'll give a hint, the game series it comes from has two words. The first letter of the first word is K and the last letter is D. The second words first letter is I and the last letter is S. That's KD IS. *hint the second word is longer than the first.***


	3. Immature

Silver Curini

**A/N: Hiya people I'm back again and I promise better update times on this story.**

**Bearvally3365: Thanks for the review and suggestion!**

**Vio-Red-Blue-Link: Thanks for being patient with me and Sylgia.**

**I am typing this on the most annoying computer ever. IT WON'T TELL ME HOW MANY WORDS I HAVE! *eye twitches.***

**Must. Have. Over. Thousand. Words. Per. Chapter.**

**Comet: Well, she had to dissect today so, she's been tramatized.**

**Shine: Which means WE get to take over the chapter**

**Pitch: NO!**

**Meteor: Dear Chaos! I'm not doing this.**

**Banana: Ahem, we shall continue now. EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!**

**Everyone: Well, someone has to do it.**

* * *

Comet's PoV

The ritual is meant for mind control, it doesn't just control them though, it takes all spirit away so their like living zombies. I don't know what happened with the hedgehog, but I know Meteor blames Shine and I for it.

"Meteor! Get your lazy phsycopathic butt over here!" and there's Pitch. She's just as insane as Meteor.

"Shut up everyone!" And that was Noah Raymond Thompson, a purple and gold male panda bear who looked around his early twenties.

"Be nice Noah." Spencer Daniel Recardo, a gray blue red silver gold and orange gorilla, Noah's half brother. Oh, he's also a vri sighter, he just doesn't let anyone who isn't know. He didn't tell us exactly, we just know.

"Guys, can you just, lay off?!" that was Crescent, a pink female dove who was actually pretty nice when she was happy.

"What do you want Pitch?" Meteor asked.

"Go get some soda, I don't feel like getting up to go do it myself."

"Grr, Comet go get some soda!"

"The fridge is right next to you." said Spencer.

Meteor then threw the soda at Pitch's head, but unfortunately for him, she caught it.

Shine then came in.

"What did they do to you Shine?" I asked.

"they made me do the laundry." she visably shuddered. I don't blame her, I did too.

"Can you feel the moonshine?" said FTD, or Female Tails Doll, she doesn't even know there's a male Tails Doll, but she likes to kill things.

"Can we just watch TV?" asked Rae, an ocean blue fox with an emerald green tail and a white muzzle. She could shoot lasers out of her tail, so most people spell her name like that flying squirrel.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Cree, a crow who looked completely innocent, until you saw her web activity.

"Well Dragon Ball Z is on!" Piped up Shine.

"That isn't violent enough." rejected Pitch.

"There are two TVs." Noah pointed out.

"Lets watch the sci fi chanell!" said FTD.

"Bill Nye?" asked Shine.

"That's a little kid's show Shine." said Violet Batt, who was trying to stay out of the argument.

"Guys, there are multiple TV's!" said Spenser.

So Shine, Crescent Violet and I ended up watching Dragon Ball in one room, while everyone else was watching Scarface in the other room. Wow, for an evil organization, we sure are immature. A few hours later Meteor came in.

* * *

"Ladies, we have work to do."

Silver's PoV

"I'm not a pet!"

"Sure you're not."

I was pretty mad now, but I decided that I was in no position to tick Sungam off.

*Time skip, four days to a week.*

I was sitting on the steps to the temple, which I learned by this point is called the naisie temple. My leg was healing pretty well, although during all the time we spent together Sungam never trusted me very much. If I went all the way up the stairs he would draw a weapon at me. Sungam looked human, but there were some noticeable differences. For one he had pointed furry ears, fangs and probably claws under the gloves. Hard to really tell though. Suddenly I heard him yell. I went up and saw him fighting a group. Wait, they were the same ones who put that curse on me! I helped Sungam fight. I wasn't that useful, with the phsychic proof handcuffs and all.

"Think you could be a little more useful?"

"Hey, it's hard with these handcuffs holding me back!"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

He broke the handcuffs with his sword. We fought them off, but once they were gone Sungam started swearing.

"What's with the language?"

"The Rings of Power! They took three of them! Those little (censored)!"

"You realize they were female right?"

"Shut up! How did they teleport using the Rings of Power, that should be impossible?!"

"Don't ask me, all I know is that they're much stronger than this, I could sense them holding back."

"What do you? YOU, YOU'RE WORKING WITH THEM AREN'T YOU? THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM?!

"No! They're the ones who put that curse on me, I don't know what it does, but they were doing something to me!"

"Gah! We have to get them back!"

"I know, but first you need to calm down."

Sungam sighed, but accepted that I was right.

"Ok, first we need to figure out where they are. Then we see if they still have the Rings of Power. If they do we take them, if we don't, we make them tell us."

"Uh, okay, I guess?"

"Alright I'll send a report to everyone, someone has to be able to track them."

So he sent out the report. Two hours later, we got something in our inbox.

* * *

**A/N Shine: Is Fizz ok yet?**

**Me: Ok ok I'm okay, I'll get back to my job. Ahem. We got ourselves a very close guess at Sungams name, but one that is sadly incorrect. Bearvally3365 guessed Kid Inclusions. The first word is correct, however the second word is not. The second word is six letters. For the name of the guy Sungam is based off, mix the letters around. If you want more stupidity from the evil organization, tell me. If you don't, tell me. Also, my spell check isn't working today, so that's why there might be some spelling errors**


	4. funny chapter

** A/N: I'm baaaaack! And I got inspiration from the place I would've never thought I'd get inspiration from. School. Oh the horrors.*shudders* Well while I try to work off the fear, my friend's OCs will-OW!**

**Ash: We are NOT doing your work for you.**

**Poker: Wanna play me though?**

**Fluffy: Yay congratulations, your Fluffy evolved into Silver, although I still act and sound the way I was earlier, so now you have to deal with twice the annoyingness as before!**

**Star: Ugh! Just get on with the chapter!**

**Me: Right, so get on with it guys.**

**OCs: NO!**

**Banana: see what we have to put up with.**

**Ash: you make our creator look sane.**

**Me: Well, since you guys won't do it, ONWARS!**

* * *

**Comet's PoV**

"Come on wimps, keep walking!" shouted Meteor.

"Did you see the look on those idiots faces?!" asked Pitch.

"Yes Pitch, we saw, just like we saw the last seven times you asked." Said Crescent.

"I just want to get back to David." Said Violet.

"Who's David?" asked Rae.

"My husband."

"You're married? Congratulations!" said FTD in her normal raspy way.

"Yeah." Said Cree.

"So what's he like?" asked Noah, only because he was board.

"Well-"

"Aw look guys! He's so cute!" shouted Shine. We came over to her and saw her holding a gray Tabby, who couldn't be older than six or seven and him just looking confused.

"Guys he's so cute! Can we keep him?!"

"Absolutely not." I said.

"Who are you?" asked the tabby.

"Your worst nightmare!" answered Pitch, who swung her mace tail dangerously. I noticed the tabby had three tails. And I thought the fox was weird.

"Why are you threatening me?" He asked.

"Comet PLEEEASE!"

"NO!" everyone else shouted.

"Let's sacrifice him to me!" suggested FTD.

"If you are trying to pick a fight with me, you should know that I am good with a light saber!"

Shine with her motherly/younger than his personality, noticed he was blind.

"Aw, you're blind! Why are you out here all alone!? Come on guys he needs us!"

"Yeah, he needs to DIE!" said Meteor.

"I can see just fine. I have heat sense."

"You might just want to leave little guy." Said Violet.

"Very well then. I shall see you hopefully never again."

"…What a rude kid." Said FTD.

"You're just saying that because he didn't get sacrificed to you." Said Cree.

"Exactly."

"So how much farther?"

"Ten miles."

"I'm hungry."

"No one cares Rae."

"Actually I'm hungry too."

"Agreed."

"Moon dust."

"Huh?"

"That means she's hungry too."

"Why were you guys so mean to that kid?"

"Because we're evil Shine."

"…"

"Hey Spencer, why don't you talk much anyways."

"…"

"Spencer, hello!"

"…"

"Anybody home?"

"I don't talk because it makes it easier to ignore you!"

"ouch."

"Burn."

"Scorched."

"Burned to death."

"Moon flags."

"…"

Meteor sighed.

"Ok where do we want to go eat?"

Everyone started saying a ton of different things.

"Applebee's!"

"Wendy's!"

"Burger King!"

"Taco Bell!"

"Chili's!"

"Valentino's!"

"Runza."

I sighed with Meteor this time. What to do, what to do.

* * *

**Silver's PoV.**

I walked along with Sungam. He was slow. Slower than humans. Slower than a Slowpoke. (Pokémon reference!) Faster than Molasses. But still really slow.

"How much farther?"

"Shut up."

"But seriously, how much farther?"

"I don't know, three hundred miles."

"How long's it gonna take?"

"At least five days."

"You trust me right?"

"No."

"I was going to fly us over there, and save us five days."

"You can fly?"

"Yeah."

"How, it's not like you have wings."

"I'm psychokinetic!"

Sungam sighed.

"Figures with you doing all those fancy-smancy tricks during that fight."

"Can we just hurry up?"

"No."

"Please?"

"no."

"Sungam."

"What?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"No."

"Do you say no to everything?"

"No."

"See you just said no again!"

"What do you want?"

"What's your favorite color, favorite food, do you like mustard, what about pie? Can I prank you? Do you like puppies, is Omochao annoying, do you-"

"SHUT UP!"

I shut up. For about three seconds.

"Soo."

Sungam sighed.

"If it'll make you shut up, blackish gray, cake, no, no, heck NO! Depends, and what's an Omochao?"

I stupidly decided to imitate Omochao.

"You got the light speed shoes. You can run trails of rings! You got the magic hands, not even I know what they do, you got the fighting gloves, go screw yourself, you got a certain finger if ya know what I mean!"

I effectively got smacked in the head with the flat end of a sword.

"How much farther?"

Just then some kind of weird enemies dropped down on us.

"Time to fight!" Sungam yelled at me.

"Oh, no duh Sherlock!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know that already!"

"Oh."

So we fought. They were easy to take down. Way too easy.

"That was too easy."

"What are you talking about, this is how strong enemies are around here. Are you just taunting the dead bodies, or did you think that was really easy?"

"Both."

We walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Sungam."

"WHAT!"

"How much longer!?"

Sungam groaned.

* * *

** A/N: Ok, there were a few things I forgot to do. The guess where Sungam comes from contest now has its winners! That's right, plural. Bearvally3365 and Robinsonsiblings tied in first! The answer was Magnus from Kid Icarus Uprising! And I also need to do disclaimers!**

** Pitch: She doesn't own Silver.**

** Shine: but she owns the rest of us except Pitch and technically Meteor because she gave him away to her sister.**

** Comet: I wish we weren't slaves.**

** Ash: You know, Silver never got to thank you properly for stabbing him in the leg.**

** Pitch: Yes let's kill in a very torturous-**

** Me: Nuh uh uh. K plus, not T. Which means we can't overuse this stuff.**

** Meteor: Let's kill the rating board then.**

** Shine: That's kinda mean.**

** Poker: Wanna play me in a game of Poker?**

** Shine: I don't know how to play, wanna play go fish?**

** Speed: Hey how come WE didn't show up?**

** *my other good friends OCs come up***

** Me: Uh oh. ByeGuysI'llUpdateSoonIPromise!**

** *leaves***

** Speed and his army: GET BACK HERE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Silver Curini

**A/N: Annoying. Computer. Good one. Not Working. *eye twitches***

**Pitch: Suck it up! The only reason you hate this computer is because it won't tell you how many words you have.**

**Me: So? Thousand. Words. Can't. Tell.**

**Shine: Guys help me help her!**

**Friends' OCs: Why?**

**Comet: You guys are insensitive.**

**OCs: So?**

**Banana: We'll do it. I can't believe I finally get to take charge.**

* * *

Comet's PoV

Today wasn't the usual annoying crap we have to put up with. I mean the only normal thing was when Shine said that the list of groceries was heavier than all the E-100 robots combined, which I have to agree with. Other than that though it was pretty gloomy. We were actually acting evil for once. That was because it was Monday, and Meteor was in a bad mood. He's always in a bad mood on Mondays. Shine wanted a cookie Ray was board Violet was nowhere to be found, Cree was online Crescent was out trying to find Violet, Pitch was trying to find an excuse to beat Shine up, FTD was trying to get sacrifices, and I was trying not to wake Noah Spencer and Meteor up. I was the responsible one in the group. Crescent came back with Violet.

"Where were you?" I asked quietly.  
"David." she whispered back. I nodded. Today was going to suck.

* * *

Silver's PoV

When we finally got to our destination, by finally I mean I got bored and teleported us there and effectively got yelled at for it, we met some fat guy, who looked like a golden bat. We were in a cave, in the wilderness. Eh.

"So, you think you know about the Rings of Power?" asked Sungam.

"Rings of what now? Can I use them as gifts for my wife?"

"No, the Rings of Power are what you sent us that one way text about!" I said. "By the way Sungam, why is it only one way?"

"I don't know." he admitted. "But why would you send us that if you didn't know?"

"Because I got board." he replied. "By the way, my name is David Batt, and whatever you do, don't talk to the wicked tree outside my castle. And leave the golden one alone."

I looked outside the cave. There weren't any golden trees, or any that looked wicked.

"You sure you don't know anything about the Rings of Power?"

"Well, do they have the power to bring my wife back? I don't know where she is!" he started crying then.

"Okaay, we'll just let ourselves out."

Sungam and I left the cave and walked a few yards away.

"well, that was a bust." I said

"Completely, but how will we find them now?"

"we'll figure out something."

"We'd better get back."

I grabbed his arm.  
"No, we are NOT teleporting again!"

"Why not? You're so slow, and it takes forever to get a mile with you."

David Batt came out just then.

"We can shoot you guys out of cannons!"

"… Really?"

"I knew you'd agree! Whoop! This is going to be awesome!" he said as he actually dragged a cannon out from behind a bush.

"Remind me why we came here?" Sungam asked me.

"Because we thought that he could actually be useful." I said.

"Whoo!" he yelled as he picked me up and put me in the cannon.

"No, you are not shooting me out of a cannon!" said Sungam.

David grabbed him anyway and somehow stuffed him in on top of me.

"Ha, this'll be FUN! Tell me how far you guys make it!"

"So, you're not going to help us in any way, shape, or form, are you?" I asked him.

"I'll help you by getting you to your next clue, SCAVANGER HUNT!" he yelled.

Sungam sighed.

"I hate this." he said.

"So where's this, clue?" I asked

"On the Vri Sighter's doorstep. Have fun guys! Oh and bring me a postcard, will you?"

"This guy's insane." Sungam whispered from on top of me.

"Yeah, can you please get your foot out of my face?"

"Can you get your spines away from my butt?"

"Fire in the hole!" David shouted and shot us out of the cannon. When we were fired, Sungam punched me in the face.

"That was for getting us into this mess." he said. I rolled my eyes, we both knew this wasn't my fault, but I've learned that Sungam always needed someone to blame for everything. The only thing left to do was wait until we arrived. And what are Vri Sighters?

* * *

**A/N: Yay, this plot is almost getting somewhere!**

**Meteor: How come our section was so short?**

**Shine: Well, Silver needed some screen time too.**

**OCs: Why do we have to be here again?**

**Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Everyone else: …**

**Pitch: Can I murder someone now?**

**Me: no, K plus, not T.**

**Pitch: Well s**

**Me: What did I just say? K plus not T. we do not swear.**

**Banana: I'll take care of this, everyone to BED!**

**Everyone: sigh, fine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver Curini**

* * *

**A/N: Hello. Hi. ola, Konnichiwa. Bonjour. Gutentag. Greetings. Good da-aack!**

**Pitch: SHUT UP!**

**Me: *mocking* shut up. YOU SHUT UP!**

**Comet: Let me guess, your on that computer again.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Shine: How many computers do you HAVE?**

**Me: Three, and I'd use the iPad if it had word, we'll continue this discussion after the chapter.**

**Meteor: Wow, you DIDN'T go into denial over the thousand word thing. It's SUCH a MIRICLE!**

**Comets PoV (I think this is going to become an every chapter thing)**

* * *

Well, Tuesday, that means me and the other Vri sighters have to sneak off to go to a secret meeting at two in the morning. Joy. FTD might normally be a problem, seeing as she doesn't sleep, but she usually ignores us as long as we don't tell anyone that she likes to go pet puppies in her free time. She waved to us on our way out. We were about to sneak out of the house, but Shine accidentally woke Violet up. She didn't say anything though, just got up and went to the door. She motioned for us to follow.

"Where ya going?"

"Uh, I wanted to go to this pet convention, and I made Comet and Spencer come with me!" said Shine, covering us quickly.

"what kind of pets?" she asked suspicious.

"Uh-"

"Come on Violet!" said FTD coming outside. "There are always questions like that, hmm? Perhaps we can find out if we go then. The one I know of might not be the same one they're talking about, but you can still find plenty of them! Just look at Cree's laptop if you don't believe me."

"well, it does sound like fun, more fun than waiting for Meteor to wake up, alright lets go."

After she was gone the rest of us breathed a sigh of relief. That was really close.

"Remind me we owe FTD." said Shine.

"Noted." I said, as Spencer shockingly said nothing.

"Please remind me to go to bed earlier on Monday too." she said.

"Well, we'd better get going." I said.

Silver's PoV

Sungam punched me again.

"That, was for making us spend all night like this!"

"I get the feeling we haven't really gone that far." I said.

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that I can STILL, see the cave from here."

"I cant see anything."

"I guess I must have better vision than you."

Then we just started falling suddenly. I used my phsycokinises to lower us down gently. We landed outside a tree house.

"Well, I guess this must be it huh?" I asked Sungam.

"It's probably just a bunch of kids up there." he said.

"Well, David said he'd the clue was at the Vri Sighters doorstep, and he'd get us there. This has to be it." I replied.

So we went up there.

"Ahh! We've been detected by the evil knights! RUN!" and a bunch of little kids ran to the other side of the tree house screaming. Sungam and I left.

"I told you." he said.

"Yeah, you did." I said back.

"what about that one over there?" he asked.

I followed his gaze and saw a much more spiritual looking tree house. How did I miss that? I looked in through the window. There were people in there all right, but not kids. They looked like mostly teenagers, and they seemed to be waiting for something. But what?

"Hey Spiny, got anything?" sungam asked.

"Yeah! There are teenagers in there."

"Well, what do we do?"

Comet's PoV, again.

The three of us are so late. Flay's going to have our tails for this, not that Spencer really has one. Flay's a falcon, and a vri sighter. And you guessed it, most of the others are girls. Makes me glad Spencer is one too. So we hurried up to the tree house we said we'd meet at today. We usually meet up in places like abandoned were houses, but those have all been discovered. Unfortunately we ran into Noah as a road block.

"Where are you going?"

"Pet convention!" shine said.

"aaand, Spencer's coming?"

"I had too." he said. "otherwise I'd have to go grocery shopping next time."

"Huh. Well, I don't see why you'd want to go to one of those anyways. All they really do is make the puppies do flips and fetch and the kitties lay there and- you get my point right?"

"Yeah. And why are you up this early?"

"Are you nuts? I just had to check out disco bowling!"

"… okaay, we'll be back later k?

"Later!"

And yet ANOTHER road block! Is this karma for forcefully being forced to torture innocent souls? It was that little kid Shine wanted to keep a few days ago.

"Aww hi! Are you sure we cant keep him?"

"I have a fath-"

"he's all alone and PLEASE!"

"Shine, we cannot keep someone else's kid." Spencer said.

"Have I any say in this?" the kid asked.

"Probably not." I said.

Spencer then literally pried Shine off the kid and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's go Comet." he said.

The kid then ran off towards something. Good, now Shine won't be begging to keep him.

"Guys!" she complained. "He needs us!"

"Shine, he said it himself, he has a dad."

"Aw."

We continued walking. We entered the woods. We saw some kids playing around in another tree house. Well, that's not the one we're using. We went around a tree and saw that gray hedgehog and the guardian and they saw us too. Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Whew finally done. Hmm. FOOD! *tackles Banana***

**Banana: What are you doing?!**

**Me: Food!**

**Pitch: She just got back from school.**

**Me: The plots not getting anywhere I need to find a way to do this!**

**Shine: Come on, of course it is! Just not very fast.**

**Me: also, I got a question for this, FTD stands for female Tails doll. Now I have something to say! Thank you thank you thank you, O lovely reviewers, some of you are faithful, and some of you are newer, keep them all coming, and then I'll update sooner! Whoo!**


	7. Silver Comet

Silver Curini

**A/N: Wow, you guys must like Silver. Sorry for not updating in a bit, real life kicked my butt. Take the poll on my profile, only seven people have voted yet, and I'll be closing it soon. It's not blind, so you'll be able to see who people like.**

**Shine: Well, you know what you have to do now.**

**Me:*sigh* fine. Thank you, thank you, thank you, O lovely reviewers. Some of you are faithful, and some of you are them all coming, and then I'll update sooner!**

**Pitch: Are you going to do that every time you get a review?**

**Me: probably.**

**You guessed it, Comet's PoV**

We stared each other down for a while. Both of us had shocked looks on our faces. Spencer raised an eyebrow, Shine looked a little nervous, and I was pretty much just trying to think up a way to get us out of this mess. Yeah, trying.

**Silvers PoV, you guys wanted more of him.**

Sungam and I stared at the three mobians before us. I recognized Comet and the white cat. Who was the gorilla though? Sungam beat me to the question.

"Who are you?" he asked reaching inside his jacket. I guess he recognized them too.

"I'm Comet the Coyote, this is Shine the Cat, and this is Spencer. Uh, sorry, I don't remember your full name."

"Daniel Ricardo." He said.

"Hey, Comet." Shine interrupted. "Why does that guy have so many weapons?"

Shine was clearly talking about Sungam. His jacket was STILL closed, and you could still see a ton of weapons on him. I would normally agree with her. But I decided now was not the time to comment. I did so anyways, on a different topic.

"You're the ones who attacked me!"

"You're the ones that stole the Rings of Power!"

"Correction." Comet said. "Shine and I were the only ones who didn't attack you, and Spencer wasn't there."

"Also, the Rings of Power, blame Meteor." Shine said.

"So where are you going now?" asked Sungam. "Off to go steal from someone?"

"NO!" Comet and Shine said. They looked offended.

"You know." I interrupted. "I wonder what that guy meant about Vri Sighters."

The others looked at us.

"How do you know about Vri Sighters?" Comet asked.

"No how do YOU know about them?!" Sungam countered.

"Because we are them."

This caused everyone to shut up for a second.

"Come on." I finally said. "Let's go see what's up."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sungam yelled at me.

Comet just nodded and climbed the ladder to the tree house. He was followed by Shine and Spencer. I brushed Sungam off.

"Look." I said. "This is probably the best shot we have at finding the Rings of Power. If you feel like getting them back, then you'll trust me on this."

Sungam growled but followed me up the ladder. When we got up there we saw some people chewing Comet's group out for being late.

"Come on dude, we've been waiting a full hour!"

"You have no idea how many road blocks can come up in an hour." Shine replied.

I felt like this was a 'find- what's- wrong -with- this- picture' book with Sungam sitting next to all these Mobians, and silently threatening to cut the head off of every one of them. I looked around the tree house. There was a lot more stuff than what should be able to fit in such a small space, but chaos energy has taught me that anything is possible. Most of it looked kind of spiritual in some way, but they had a laptop and popcorn there too. And, Mt Dew apparently. I saw a bouncy castle too. How the heck did that fit in there?

"Who are you guys?!" Sungam demanded.

"How did you fit a bouncy castle in here?" I asked, earning a death glare from Sungam.

"Because we're awesome like that." Replied one of them with a smirk.

"Aaanyway." Comet said. "Let's get started."

Everyone got into a circle and held hands. Some more reluctant than others. That guy who answered the bouncy castle question seemed a bit nervous about holding hands with Shine. She didn't seem to notice though. Sungam and I watched. First they started walking around in a circle, everyone was moving, and every other person went the opposite direction, creating a huge web. Soon enough they started jumping around and grabbing all sorts of spiritual stuff while still holding hands. Jump up, toss the item, jump up, catch someone else's. That was the pattern going after a while. Soon they got into this pattern that reminded me of home for some reason. They then let go of each other and stood on one hand. They then got into a kind of pyramid shape upside down. They kept dancing and spinning. It was all so beautiful. I looked at Sungam. He didn't think so. Anyway, they stopped after a while.

"Alright, time to watch a movie!" someone yelled out.

Shine skipped over and grabbed the laptop and some soda. They put the disk on and started eating snacks. The movie was about why you shouldn't go out and tell everyone your most personal secrets. I got pretty board after a while and started playing with the soda can. Spinning it, twisting it, folding it inside out, folding it back. After a few minutes Sungam dumped his soda in my face and told me to stop it. He can be such a jerk sometimes. Ah well I went over and grabbed another soda that somehow didn't have any sugar in it. After a little bit I elbowed Sungam and showed him an origami soda can of himself. He looked at me like 'really' and went back to watching the movie. The sun started coming up.

"Alright guys, meetings disbanded." Some girl said.

"Comet!" I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What's the name of your organization?"

"Which one?"

"The one with Meteor."

"Huh, I never noticed before but we never came up with one."

"I noticed." Spencer said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well anyways, I'll let you in on a secret. The Vri Sighters are people that can resist all forms of mind control and are able to become psychic when we are together and move around in a certain way. For instance, did you get reminded of home anytime during the ritual?" I remembered it very clearly.

"Yes."

"Well, we saw a bit of your past. Sorry bout that."

"I don't see what was so amazing about that dance." Sungam said.

"What are you talking about? That was awesome!" I argued.

"It may have something to do with the hedgehog being psychic." Spencer said.

"Well, we need to get back to the group before anyone gets up, bye."

"Wait what time is it?"

"I don't know, six?"

"It's around six fifty." Shine said.

"How can you tell?" Sungam asked.

"I have power over light, so I'm kinda natuaraly in tune with the sun."

"Bye." Comet said again before running off with Shine and Spencer following.

"I think we learned something today." I said.

"I don't." Sungam disagreed.

"We learned where the Rings of Power might be. We need to follow them!"

"How did I not think of that?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what ya think of this chapter. I find it a bit hard to progress in this story. I made it all the way to whatever chapter this is, and still am on the first few sentences of the summary I typed for this story after the dream I had that inspired it. I am also mad at my school schedule. I have algebra the period before lunch, so the only thing on my find right then is food. Anyway, ranting aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm also on my good computer again so yay! Don't forget to take the poll.**


	8. Betrayal

Silver Curini

**A/N: Whoo! This computer is awesome! It tells me how many words I have. Anyways, the poll has been closed! Sonic and Silver have tied in first place as most popular Sonic character with 37% of the votes. Shadow and Manic tied in next with 12% of the votes each. Remember that poll is closed, but there is still another one that is on my profile now. If you see that there's someone who should be on it but isn't, tell me, I'll fix it. **

**Shine: well, are you sure these polls are good ideas for a science fair project?**

**Me: Well, it's the best thing I got right now, we ALL have to turn something in, unfortanatly. SO JUST TAKE THE STUPID POLL ALREADY, IT MIGHT AFFECT MY SCIENCE GRADE!**

* * *

_Comet's PoV_

Shine, Spencer and I ran back, and fortanatly no major roadblocks came up. There was a train blocking our path but we just jumped over it. We had to get back FAST! Then we needed to come up with a name for ourselves. So we got back home, where FTD greeted us.

"Hello Vri Sighters, don't worry, Violet fell asleep sometime during the pet show. However there's something I want to talk to you about. I think you'll find it interesting. Follow me."

So we followed FTD back to her room where Shine hesitated.

"You haven't… sacrificed anyone in there recently have you?" she asked

"Not recently no. Don't worry, I only do that once every week or so. There's no blood Shine." Shine breathed a sigh of relief hearing that.

We went inside the room. I've never been in FTD's room before. No one has. I wonder why, considering there's sometimes screaming coming from her room. There was a large mirror in by the wall, a bed for some reason, and some science stuff as well as vials and flasks and beakers all filled with some kind of stuff.

"What's with all the science stuff?" I asked.

"I have a master's degree in chemistry." She answered. "Anyways I think I figured out why our ritual didn't work. That hedgehog we tried to control, I think he may be a Temporal reincarnate, like you guys."

"Huh?" Shine asked

"Alright, take this as an example. Sonic the Hedgehog would be a Chaos reincarnate, as the chaos emeralds could be used to revive him with a miracle. Temporal reincarnates will be revived naturally by the timelines, and as a result are much wiser than their age or attitude would suggest. Most don't even realize the experiences they have far out do the experiences most others have. Mephiles the Dark was a Temporal reincarnate as well. The type of reincarnate can change however. For example, most Mobians actually start out Temporal reincarnates, like Sonic and the whole, 'epiloge' event. After which he became a Chaos reincarnate which explains Elise. Shadow was a Temporal reincarnate when he died in that 'Chaos Control mishap'** (Sonic X comic book)** and then another version of himself came from another time and space to help. Then he had to be revived by Eggman after that, therefore either a Chaos or a False reincarnate. This hedgehog, may have been revived several times by the time stream, therefore a true Temporal reincarnate."

"What would you be FTD?" Shine asked, always the curious one.

"Me? I would be a Spirit reincarnate. I am not truly alive, as I am a doll, and many believe this is not my true body. This is it though, and I feed off of spirits, and can use those to revive myself, or if someone does my curse. Therefore, a Spirit reincarnate. Now, you should go and pretend to be sleeping, I'll come get you once everyone else is up."

* * *

**Silver's PoV**

Sungam and I were following those three Vri Sighters back to wherever they were going. We almost lost them because it turns out Sungam can't jump very high either. So after helping him over the train we went back to following them. Sungam seriously couldn't keep up, so against his will, I started carrying him. After he said a few things that I will not repeat, we got back on track with them. We saw them go into what looked like a large house, wasn't quite a mansion, it was too unkept and a little too small, but it was still really big. Sungam grabbed me by the part of my mane on my back and dragged me inside. I glared at him and he gave me a look that said 'you earned that'. So we snuck in and saw that human like bat along with the pink dove and the crow. Sungam was about to go up and fight them but I held him back and shook my head. He glared at me but we kept moving. Until we came to a room with a sign that said: If your name isn't Meteor, stay out. Sungam walked into it and we saw the Rings of Power. We were about to go up and take them, when a voice rang out.

"Are you here for those, or the pie?" we turned around and saw a purple and gold panda bear who was carrying some knives. He got into a fighting stance. "Cuz either way I won't let you have them." He then threw his knives at us, forcing us to dodge then came up and stole the Rings of Power. "Let's see how you face this!" he exclaimed as he tried to hit us with an energy wave. I held up my arms to block it. The wave stopped, but I wasn't using my powers. The second it touched my bracelets, it just turned around and followed my command. Both Sungam and the Panda looked stunned. I took the panda's attack and turned it back against him, which looked like it really hurt. After a few psychic knives, the panda ran off. I turned to Sungam and was about to tell him we had to leave, when I felt myself get slammed against a wall by my throat. I looked at my attacker and saw Sungam glaring at me angrily.

"So it WAS you!" he said through gritted teeth. "You stole the Rings in 'The Battle so Long ago'."

"What are you talking about?!" I asked him. I looked down and saw one of the Rings of Power. It was the first time I got a good look at one of them. They looked a lot like my bracelets, only they were reverse colored and they had a diamond like design on them too.

"You can counter their power with one similer to their own. A sign ment by the one who can absorb their power. And the only one who would be able to do that, would be the Ultimate Power Thief, from the ancient legends, and that, would be YOU! We've been looking for you for a long time. Now, you can suffer an eternity in the Pocket of Time. Have fun in there, you little-" I will defiantly not repeat all the words he called me right then. I felt something pull at the energy inside of me and then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, looks like we finally got out of the exposition and into the Rising action. Joy. Hopefully the plot will pick up it's lazy bum and move a little faster now. **

**Pitch: Did you forget that the only reason it's not moving very fast is because you thought up a summary of the whole thing, but had litarally no transitions. Your English teacher would fail you. **

**Shine: Her English teacher wouldn't fail her. They never get to do fantasy. Only nonfiction and realistic fiction. And nothing really worth writing about in either category. **

**Me: Well, if I can find time to update during the school week I will. Remember to take the new poll on my profile so I don't fail science class too.**


	9. Comet's Purpose

Silver Curini

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea where I left off. I mean sure, this computer is good for typing but Googling, nuh uh. **

**Shine: Well, it could be worse, you did update CoAW today.**

**Me: True.**

**Pitch: So how do ya think this chapter will turn out?**

**Me: I don't know, I haven't typed it yet.**

**Banana: Well, all of you back to your posts, while I try to find the last chapter in this mess of documents!**

**Meteor: You're not the boss of me.**

**Me: And I hereby declare Banana the boss of you.**

**Banana: HA!**

* * *

** Comet's PoV**

I woke up to some kind of noise. I had no idea what it was, but I figured I had better check it out. I ran towards it when I ran into Noah. He was panting heavily and he was hurt.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"The*pant* hedgehog and his *pant* friend. They stole back the Rings of Power."

"WHAT!?" Asked Meteor who came in suddenly. "What do you mean, 'they stole them back'? Well whatever, which way did they go?"

"As far as I know, they're still in the room."

"Alright, they'll regret messing with- wait, we never came up with a name, did we? That would've been a lot more threatening if we did. Come on Comet, get the others."

I nodded. Meteor was technically our leader, and for once I completely agreed with him. I realized Silver probably didn't know why we took them, but he still needed to be stopped either way. Pitch came in then. She is also technically leader, think Alpha's.

"I heard." She said. I nodded.

I decided to get Spencer first. If anyone besides her temporary werepup (who chased a kitten and never came back) entered Shine's room, it would be bad. I met him halfway back.

"Go to the vault, Meteor needs you." I said. He nodded.

I went into the living room and found Cree, Violet and Crescent.

"What was all that noise?" Violet asked.

"The Rings of Power have been stolen, get to the Vault."

"What?! We're going, and my laptop too." Cree said. Just as well, her laptop has a tazer app, however that works.

I came to FTD next. I wasn't going to come in, but she opened the door, and dragged me in.

"I know you need to get everyone, but hear me out. I think another problem has come up. Sungam might not be the-AUGH!" Just then the male Tails Doll came out of the mirror and hit FTD. "Ugh, the nerve! Just go Comet! I may not be able to out fight this creep, but I can outsmart him!" I just nodded and left. I was NOT sticking around those two.

I went ahead and found Noah. He was in his room, watching Dancing with the Stars.

"Meteor wants you." I said startling him. He shut the TV off.

"Oh, uh, how long have you been there?"

"Like two seconds, go to the Vault."

"Uh, will do." He said and left.

I looked for Rae, but I couldn't find her. Maybe she already went to the Vault? Anyway, time for the worst part. Shine. I went to her room and knocked on her door.

"Uh, Shine, Meteor needs you by the Vault." No response. "Shine?"

I cautiously entered her room. I saw her in her bed, still asleep somehow. I thought things over. If I woke her up now, then best case scenario I get a black eye and my very own hospital bill. Joy. I thought things over. Then I carefully picked her up and carried her to the couch. I made sure her room was EXACTLY the way it was before I entered. Then I shook Shine awake.

"Hey, wake up Shine!" I said. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Meteor needs us by the Vault."

"Tomorrow." She said, sleepily.

"No, now." I said and pulled her to her feet. She just went back to her couch. "Hmm, oh hi Unis."

"Unis is back!?" she asked and sprang to her feet.

"No, but you're up now, we need to go to the Vault now."

Shine pouted but complied. I knew she missed that werepuppy. Well, now that I got everyone, we can go to the Vault. Shine and I ran to the Vault. One problem though. Something hit the door, and jammed it. The only other way was the emergency passage. It's very small though. I nodded at Shine to go through. There was no way I would make it in time. Shine fortunately, can run just as fast on four legs as she can on two. I guess that makes up for her inability to run backwards. There was nothing I could do except wait outside the Vault. I began to think about my position here. I was the planner. The organizer. I can pull things through in here. Sure I'm not the leader and I don't want to be. That just seems like a bit much for me. I realized that no matter how ridiculous it is, I am perfectly happy with being shoved around all the time. That was what I was good at. Keeping the organization together. Keeping everything stable. I realized, that Spencer knew exactly where everyone stood, and as a result, knew that I was, in a sense, the most important person here. I think this could run without Pitch and Meteor. I think it could run without me too. The others would have a harder time, either way, but I think this is the truth. I've come up with our team name.

* * *

**Silver's PoV**

I groaned and woke up. I felt… drained. Depleted. Exhausted. And my leg hurt again. Great. I forced myself to sit up. I was in some kind of white limbo. There was basically nothing there. Except one thing. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't make out what it was. It came towards me, it was bipedal, I could tell that. It was also bigger than me. Human, female. Couldn't make much more out. She knelt down by me.

"Hey, are you OK?" she asked.

"Doubtful." I said.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked.

I looked at it. It looked exactly the same it did when I passed out.

"I fell on a knife a few weeks ago."

"How?"

"Dunno."

"You look… dizzy."

"I am."

"You're fluffy."

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Uh, ok. Who are you?" At this point, my vision finally cleared out. She had brown hair, and gray-blue eyes. She was wearing a Pokémon T-shirt.

"Oh, I'm Mara, who are you?"

"Silver."

"I've heard of you! Didn't you help defeat that other Eggman? The one from that cat's universe?"

"Eggman Nega?"

"Yeah, him. Anyway, I also heard G.U.N. hates you. Everyone knows that was Shadow. I think the commander is colorblind. Oh, and if I start fangirling you, think nothing of it, I think all animals are cute… especially the furries."

"Um, Ok then."

"Anyway, as mean as it sounds, I'm happy you're here with me. It gets really lonely when you're here by yourself… I was also always a fan of you. Who can blame me, you're awesome. I mean, you can throw and shock stuff with your MIND! What's not awesome about that?"

"Uh."

"Sorry."

"It's fine… so, how do we get out of here?"

"If I knew would I still be here?"

"Good point."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Silver,"

"yeah?"

"Spin this piece of paper in front of my face."

"Why?"

"I want to see if hypnotizing really works."

"Fine."

"…It's not working…Silver?"

"ugh." I felt like crap.

"Oh great, you hypnotized yourself! *sigh* well, I guess I should use this for something." Something then splashed me in the face.

"Ack! What was that?"

"Pomegranate juice, I'm not drinking that!"

"So why are you in here?"

"Well, apparently, my brother is a wanted criminal, and they somehow mistook me for him, even throughout DNA tests."

"What does DNA stand for anyway?"

"Deoxyribonucleic acid."

"Huh."

"Hey, if we work together, we might be able to escape this place."

"You might be right."

"Yeah, here's what I'm thinking."

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUUN! Cliffhanger. Aren't I awesome?**

**Meteor: No.**

**Silver: How come they got such a long part?**

**Me: Cuz I still need to think of something for you.**

**Pitch: Nice excuse. And how did you know about the DNA thing?**

**Shine: She's a nerd!**

**Me: And I'm proud of it!**

**Banana: I'm going to go to Walmart to save my siblings. I'll be right back.**

**Comet: He has siblings?**

**Sylgia: He's a fruit.**


	10. The Curini

Silver Curini

**A/N: Hey, I'm here. And I'm ticked. Very ticked. Don't really have a particular reason to be ticked, but I am.**

**Pitch: Oh, YOU'RE mad for no reason.**

**Me: Well, no one could out do ya there.**

**Shine: Why did Unis run away?! WHYYYY!?**

**Banana: Well, make it through this story and I will personally get Unis back for you.**

**Shine: Really?!**

**Comet: Really.**

**Meteor: Not a chance.**

**Rae: I don't know, it might be fun having a werepup. Oh, and before I forget, don't forget to take the poll on her profile.**

Comet's PoV

"Team Universe." I said.

"What?" Meteor asked

"That's our team name, Team Universe."

"I don't know, doesn't sound very bad***." Pitch commented.

"Well, I like it." Shine stated.

"I don't care." Cree said.

"Well, I guess it's OK." Rae said.

"Seems quite fitting to me." said FTD.

"It's fine." Violet said.

"Cool." said Noah.

"Awesome!" Crescent exclaimed.

"I think that's our new team name." Spencer said.

"Oh so it talks." Pitch teased.

"Be nice Pitch!" Shine disciplined.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll put soda in your shampoo."

"Break it up." I said. "Why do you always do this?"

"Because of their sibling bickering." The wise Spencer said.

"That was a retorical question." FTD said.

"Well whatever, the important thing is, WE ARE AWESOME NOW!" Noah exclaimed. There was a period of awkward silence. "What?"

"Well, anyways, we need to steal the rings of power back from their idiot guardian before we get in trouble." Meteor said.

"Right, Comet, organize a party to go out there and fight. Then you need to hold the fort here." Pitch said.

"Alright then." I said. "I'll be in the map room. It's the only soundproof room here."

"Why's that?" Shine asked.

"Because it has to be."

So I went ahead and went over to the map room. Fortunatly it was still standing. I began to think. Pitch was murderous, Meteor was insane, Noah was just an okay fighter, Spencer would probably be a good choice, Shine was too nice to hurt anything, Rae doesn't have spectacular control of her powers yet, Violet was strong yet kind, Cree had the shortest attention span ever, FTD is… well difficult. I doubt she'd really do what she was supposed to, and besides, she should probably continue her research here. Crescent was a bit better at grab and run, and I needed to hold the fort here, not to mention I'm not really that powerful without Meteor. Hard to put a list together with this. Thought harder. Ok, Pitch and Spencer are going, Crescent is going and-!

I got distracted suddenly when I heard an explosion. So much for sound proof. I ran out to see what was going on. There were robots… in our base. I saw Rae come over and we fought the robots off. There will be time to figure out whether those robots were Eggman's or not. For now, back to planning. So Pitch, Spencer, Crescent, and then I guess Violet and Meteor. Next, I need to find the guardian. Let me think, for his kind, it would be at least a day's journey to get back to the shrine, and it's been a few hours, but it's quite likely he got someone else to guard the shrine. Take those together, and I think we need to have to have Crescent stalk Sungam. I went over to Violet and described the plan to her.

"First of all, your group will catch up with Sungam. You need to remain stealthy, and once you find a good pace, let Crescent keep up with him and go up ahead. You'll want to head west, or for Meteor's sake, left and keep going that way for two minutes. Then go back right and make sure no one else is at the shrine. If there are people, go up there and pretend to be attacked. While they're distracted Spencer will go up there and steal the Rings of Power. Let Pitch and Meteor take care of any threats along the way. Got it?"

"I sure hope so. But I'm sure glad YOU'RE the strategist instead of like Shine or something. Not to insult her or anything, but her plans are well, childish."

I nodded my agreement.

"Well, I'll pass this on. See ya later Comet!"

I walked over to my room to think about those robots. There's something about them that's not like Eggman.

Silver's PoV

"I'm cyrokinetic, meaning I have power over ice. If we work together, we may be able to defy the laws of space time and get out of here." Mara said.

"Well, it's worth a shot."

We tried with all our might to do something, and then we got a bottle of water as a result.

"Yay! Something not disgusting!" Mara said and took the water.

"Well, we did something."

"Ooh look a chaos emerald!"

"That was there the entire time!?"

"I guess."

"And you never thought to use it to escape?"

"Nope."

"Well whatever, let's just go."

We ended up in a strange world.

"This isn't where I teleported to."

Meanwhile, Mara was on the ground clutching her stomach.

"I never want to do that again!" she said

"Alright but, where are we?" I asked.

We were in a place full of strange creatures that looked like water dogs. One of them came up to us.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"My name is Silver." I said.

"I'm Mara."

"Ah yes, Silver, public enemy number one. You must speak with Aquina immediately."

"Public enemy?"

"You are the one who stole the Rings of Power those years ago correct?"

"No, so who are you anyways?"

"My name is Hydrake. Follow me to Aquina."

We didn't really have a choice. We followed Hydrake to a castle made out of different colors of water. We went past plenty of rooms and chambers, then we finally reached our destination. Aquina's chamber was a medium sized room and seemed pretty laid back. I relaxed a little. Maybe Aquina wasn't very strict and we could get some sympathy out of them. Another water dog jumped into the room.

"I am Aquina of the Curini, state your business travelers."

"My name is Silver, I've been wrongly convicted of several crimes and just managed to escape a dimensional limbo. Mara here was mistaken for her brother for some reason and sealed away as well. We've both been discriminated against because of our powers."

"I see then. You are also public enemy number one. Wait outside my chambers while I decide what to do with you."

Hydrake lead us back outside and was guarding us in a way. The only thing I could really do was pray to Chaos we wouldn't have to go through some trials or anything.

**A/N: Wow, I just realized the summary I typed for this story is so much better than the actual story itself, and I'm not really going along the planned plotline right.**

**Pitch: How are WE not public enemy number one.**

**Shine: Good question.**

**Comet: Well, you are mixing the story up a bit by putting it in the strategist's point of view instead of the leader's, as far as team Universe goes.**

**Banana: And thanks to Speed the Hedgehog for helping Fizz come up with that name.**

**Meteor: You suck at cliffhangers.**

**Me: I know:/**

**Cree: yeah yeah, take the poll, tell us what ya think review. Ok bye.**


	11. Forgivness

Silver Curini

**A/N: Alright, now it's finally time to thank the people that review! Thanks to ****werewolf lover99, RobinsonSiblings, koryandrs, speed the hedgehog, and Timber Gold Wolf, AkA Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link.**

**Shine: And now for an update on the poll. So the poll question is, 'who's your favorite female Sonic character' and right now, Shade the Echidna is in first with 23% of the votes, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, and Rouge the Bat are tied in second with 15% of the votes each, and Sally Acorn and Cosmo the Seedrian are tied in 3****rd**** with 7% of the votes each. **

**Comet: Meaning Shade has three votes, each of the 2****nd**** placers has two votes, and Sally and Cosmo each have one vote. There were only seven unique voters.**

**Me: Come on guys, vote! All the girls are there and if they're not, tell me and I'll fix it!**

* * *

Comet's PoV

I thought and thought. I had taken some of the robot scraps into my room with me. These defiantly didn't seem like Eggman's robots, but if they weren't his, then whose were they? I looked at one of the pieces again. It wasn't Eggman's insignia, if I hadn't been specifically looking for one, I would have completely missed it. It had the initials G.R on it, and didn't really look evil. Maybe it was tempered with? Well, I guessed that I could take it to FTD and see what she could do with it, and maybe she had some more Intel for us. I walked over to her room. I knocked on the door, for good reasons, and I heard FTD reply.

"Come in!"

So I entered. FTD's room had a lot more books lying around this time, and it looked like she was messing with her chemistry stuff. I saw Shine in there too, sitting on FTD's bed and messing with something. I gave FTD the piece of metal with the signature on it.

"What's this for Comet?" she asked me.

"Some robots attacked here earlier by the map room. There's a signature on the other side, flip it over." I instructed. She flipped it over and studied it. After a few seconds of silence she broke it with a mere 'interesting'.

"What is it?" Shine asked as she came over.

"This piece of metal was made approximately 50 years ago, judging by the condition of the signature."

"What's that Shine?" I asked, referring to the object she was using earlier.

"Oh, this? It's my personal protection from Pitch's darkness. She has one to protect her from my light too. Just because we're sisters does not make us immune to the opposite element."

"Although you two have surprising resistance." FTD commented.

"Anyway, got any new information?" I asked. I realized that we would have to catch Spencer up later.

"Yes, but first I should finish what I was about to say before my male counterpart attacked me. Sungam is not the true guardian of the Rings of Power, although he doesn't know it himself. He does think that he is the one true protector, like Knuckles is with the Master Emerald. However unlike the Echidna, he was put there at a very early age and told that he was the guardian. This is the problem however, as the true guardian is dead. This is why Sungam has such poor knowledge of the abilities of the rings he guards so dearly."

"So then, we need to take the Rings of Power away from him, to protect them from their protector." I clarified.

"Basically yes, however the new knowledge is this; you know how Imperator Ix wants us to steal them for his purposes?"

"Yeah." Shine answered. "Why?"

"Well it turns out, the Nocturnes already stole five a very long time ago; I can't be certain exactly when, but that's why their technology is so advanced! Ix just wants to use their power to dominate everything!"

"But the problem is, if we let anyone know that we're not our own organization-"Shine continued.

"Then we're all doomed." I finished.

"Basically." She said.

"Well, we need to wait for Spencer to come back, then we need to make a secret plan behind the backs of all of our friends!" Shine said.

"Bingo." I said.

* * *

**Silver's PoV**

We waited, and waited, and waited for what seemed like forever. Eventually Mara started whining.

"What time is it?"

"Thirty seconds after the last time you asked." Said Hydrake, who was growing slightly annoyed at Mara's consistent asking.

"How long is this going to taaake?" She continued anyway.

"It's only been three minutes." Hydrake said. "You aren't going to die."

"But I'm so hungry and I need to use the bathroom and shower and change my shirt. I mean come on! The food in that white limbo was disgusting. And there aren't any proper bathrooms there either…" Hydrake sighed. I tuned out for a few seconds but then started listening again out of boredom.

"…and all of this water here is driving me insane! I mean, come on already! It's not like I'm asking you to reverse the rotation of the planet! Is it really so difficult to let me use the bathroom!?"

"Aquina is ready for us!" Hydrake said quickly, looking somewhat relieved. "I'll lead the way."

When we got to Aquina's chambers, there were more of the Curini. Some looking angry, some sympathetic, and most neutral. Aquina spoke.

"We have looked at the evidence convicting you of your crimes. We have decided these rumors are false. You may stay with the Curini, and we shall assist you supposing the Selco come looking for you."

I guessed that the Selco were Sungam's group. We would really need that if they did. I looked over at Mara and at this point she looked really uncomfortable. I turned my gaze back to Aquina.

"However, if you display any form of violence, you will be on your own. Am I understood?" We both nodded. One of the other members spoke up.

"You may leave the queen's presence." So Aquina was female. Just another way to avoid insulting her. Hydrake led the way out. Mara opened her mouth to speak, but Hydrake cut her off.

"Down the hall, continue for three intersections, then turn left." It said. I really had no idea what Hydrake was, I was guessing male, but I didn't really want to insult it.

Hydrake then led me outside to a small water burrow. The water was a bright purple, with a few holes in it; windows I guessed. Then there were several rooms created by the water.

"This is where you'll be staying. You and the girl can decide who gets what." And then Hydrake just left; I guess to get Mara.

I checked out some of the rooms. There were little nests on the floor of two of them. Maybe those are beds? Another was fairly open, and the basement was mostly ice with some food in there. I went back up. Growing up in a lava city fighting an evil fire god five times a day; I wasn't particularly fond of the cold. It just felt so…unnatural. Sure enough, Hydrake came back with Mara and told her the same thing it told me. Mara checked out the two bedrooms and immediately called dibs on the first one. I'm used to sleeping on the ground anyways. Mara soon started complaining about being bored. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Well! Look who's finally going somewhere! The plot! I have talent, buya!**

**Pitch: Talent? Like what?**

**Me: Well I can juggle, see.**

**Meteor: I have to see this.**

**Me: *takes three small items and attempts to juggle them; dropping two on the floor and only managing to catch one* …Ok, maybe I can juggle two things. *Only manages to catch one***

**Sylgia: Before she embarrasses herself further, take the poll on our profile. *ends chapter***


	12. The Plan

Silver Curini

**A/N: Hey! What's up? This computer is getting on my nerves slightly. Oh, and guess what? It's November! That means Thanksgiving is coming and I might have to clean my house! And eat stuff I don't even like! And spend time with other people and not go on the Internet for at least four hours! I don't know about you, but I think Thanksgiving sucks as a Holiday. At least on Valentines Day you get candy! **

**Shine: Look on the bright side! It's a school holiday! I think.**

**Pitch: At her school I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't. They made her go on Halloween. **

**Violet: Hi, remember, the poll is still open, and so are science fair ideas!**

* * *

Comet's PoV

Time to make our plan. As the strategist of Team Universe, it was only natural for Shine to look to me for a plan, and poke me with a stick when I didn't have one yet.

"Um, Comet? Helloooo? You in there?" Shine asked, still poking me.

"I don't think he can concentrate while you're doing that, Shine." FTD said. "Comet, I know that you get a lot of pressure to handle things like this, but this isn't the time to try to do this by yourself. Shine and I can help you. We're a part of this too."

I nodded. It was true. Whenever there was strategy involved, I would always be the one to volunteer to come up with a solution to whatever problem there was. And the more dire the situation, the less social I got about the plan.

"So, let's start simple. Meteor and the others will be back when?" Shine started.

"I'd say around eleven to midnight." FTD said.

"Meaning we need to do something fast and unsuspicious. We also need a plan that we can tell quickly and fruitfully. We'll need Spencer in on this too. We have five hours to come up with a plan. That should be plenty of time. And remember we cannot get caught doing this. You know what would happen if someone knew, especially Ix." I said. They nodded. Getting caught would not be good.

"How about when Spencer comes back, I say that I'm going to go fix the Internet, and I need Spencer to lift something for me?" FTD suggested.

"That get's two of us outside." I said. "I could say that I'm going to look for the best spot to put a security system in case Sungam comes back."

"I could say I saw Unis outside!" Shine contributed.

"So that gets us outside, but not out of sight. We still need to clear the woods and the plains."

"And even after we steal the Rings of Power, we can't let Ix know we have them." Shine said.

"That's true. Perhaps my room would be a decent place. We could say that I've been coming up with fake ones to fool Sungam and the others." The Female Tails Doll put in.

"We still need to find a way to get the ones Pitch and the others got away from them." Shine said. Good thing she remembered WHY they were gone. We didn't.

"That's right. That's going to be tricky. I suppose we could do something vice versa with the fake idea. We could say that Sungam may have put out fake ones to trick us and that I should run a test." FTD commented.

"But there's still one thing that could happen." I said. They looked at me. "The X factor. No matter what, _something _is going to go amiss. "

"That's true. I guess that we could make up any excuse. Or I suppose we could knock someone out and I could attempt to erase their memory later." FTD said slowly.

"I wonder, we are going to steal from Sungam, right?" Shine asked. I nodded. "Well, what if he _knew_ he wasn't the guardian?"

"Well that depends on what you mean by that." FTD said the same thing I was thinking.

"Well, a lot of ways, like what if he knew, but he continued to guard them anyways? Or what if we told him if he didn't?" Shine complicated.

"Well, in order, that would mean he's crazy power hungry or just in denial, and if we told him he wouldn't believe us." I said.

"But it _would_ complicate things even further." FTD said.

"That is a good thought though, Shine. If he does know that would be bad. " I said

"Are we ready to present the profile?" Shine asked. FTD and I stared at her. "I've been watching too much TV."

"Well, in any case, we need to think up of a few more things. How will we get to the Rings of Power?" FTD asked.

"Well, I think the best thing to do would be to hitchhike using that train that comes by. You remember the one that we jumped after the Vri Sighter meeting?" I asked.

"Yeah, but wouldn't we get caught on that?" Shine asked.

"Not if we hitchhike on the underside of it." FTD said. Our eyes widened as we realized just how dangerous this quest would be.

"How are we going to tell Spencer all of this?" Shine asked.

"I'll be the one talking to him. I can handle it." FTD said.

"Good. " I said. "But how will we keep it away from Noah, Rae, and Cree? I mean for all we know they could be listening in on us right now."

Shine looked outside FTD's room. There was no one there, thankfully.

"We also need to find a way to bring Ix down." I continued. "Before long, there'll be no free will left. It'll be like the Voxai when the Overmind went nuts!"

"Yes Comet, but for now, we need to focus on the task at hand. By doing so, we will be weakening him. We also need to let everyone keep thinking we're a part of G.U.N. If we do, then perhaps we can redirect some of the public focus towards them, even if it means directing their focus towards us. It'll also keep up our façade." FTD said.

"So, are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Shine said sadly. As it continued to get darker, so did her mood. Or so she said-

* * *

**Silver's PoV**

The night went pretty well, once Mara fell asleep. I stayed up watching the stars for a bit, looking for constellations. I wasn't particularly fond of getting wet either. It just seemed weird sleeping on water. At least Mara wasn't sprouting out random fangirl comments anymore. I found the constellation Chaos. I was a bit surprised, as I wasn't really expecting to find any familiar ones here. I heard Mara say something about tomatoes in her sleep. I was starting to get tired myself. I decided to go to bed.

I woke up to Mara hugging me suddenly. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Hey Silver! Guess what day it is!" she said excitedly.

"Hug Silver day? I think there are enough of those."

"Nope! Arbor Day! You're the closest thing there is to a tree here though. You're also so _fluffy!_ Oh, sorry." She said, putting me down.

"Look! It's Hydrake! I wonder what it's doing here?" I said.

"For the record I am male." He said as soon as he got here.

"Oh." I said.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you that we've found out why you're here. Apparently Ix-whoever that is; has some of these power Rings that makes the Nocturnes so advanced. Some of the members of 'Team Universe' are making a plan to stop it behind the backs of the other members."

"So you've been spying in these guys?" Mara asked.

"…Yes we have."

"By the way where's the food?" Mara asked.

"In the basement." Hydrake answered.

"What is it?"

"A lot of things."

"Is there candy?"

"I don't know."

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"I'd better go protect Aquina." He said, and left.

Mara went down to the basement, only to come back up again and complain about how cold it is down there.

Things were rather uneventful to say the least, that is, until a missile struck Aquina's castle. I flew Mara and I over as fast as I could without hurting her. When I got there, I saw Aquina destroying some Gizoids, and protecting her people from them. I also saw Hydrake there, fighting alongside his queen. I helped out too, careful about which attacks I used.

I heard Sonic talk about Gizoids once. They're copy robots. They can copy anything they see, even element attacks. Fortunately, their ego's can sometimes leave them open though. I continued to fight, while Mara kept them distracted from the weaker Curini. Eventually, they were all defeated.

"What were these monstrosities?" Aquina asked.

"Those are called Gizoids." I answered. "A friend of mine once told me about them. They copy the moves of opponents. They can be dodged easily if you know what you're doing though. They were created by the Nocturnes."

"I see, and who is this friend?" Aquina asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." I answered.

"I don't know him."

"Anyway, Ix must've had a reason to send his robots here. He's hiding something, I just know it! But what?"

"Um, if you're done talking to yourself, I think we can go try to find that reason." Aquina interrupted.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Can we eat first?" Mara asked.

"Fine." I said. "But eat fast."

"Oh, and Silver." She said.

"What?"

"Can you go get it for me?"

I groaned. Ten minutes later, we were in a shuttle with Mara munching happily on a Snickers bar. I personally, hated the seat belt. It way too big on me, and it was made for the Curini, so it was very uncomfortable. I decided to try to do something about it.

"Are you sure I can't take this thing off?"

"Yes, I am certain." Aquina said.

"But it's so uncomfortable!"

"You'll thank me later."

"I agree with Silver. This is not fun!" Mara said.

"It's for your own safety." Aquina said.

"Stop talking to us like we're kids! I mean it's not like you're older than us! Right Silver?"

"I'm twenty two."

"Oh, I guess you are older than us. How old are you anyway, Silver?"

"Fourteen."

"Sixteen."

Mara looked like she was about to say something.

"And no, you may not hug me." I cut her off.

"Aw."

After two painfully long hours, we arrived near Nocturnus in the Twilight Cage. I was wondering how we even got in here. Hydrake said that we entered through a gap in space-time. Unsurprisingly, we were shot at, and the force field kept us from getting too close. I looked closely through the screen that showed us Nocturnus. I could've sworn I saw one of the Rings of Power. Was that what Hydrake was talking about when he said Power Ring? I didn't have time to ponder this as we were forced to retreat. We went back to the Curini. When we got there, Aquina said something about how this wasn't good and that we needed to prepare ourselves. I wonder what's going on?

* * *

**A/N: And now I'm finally done with this! Only took me two hours. I don't know why, but it's so much easier to write for Team Universe then it is to write for Silver. And wow, 1,900 words. This was one of the longest chapters I have ever written.**

**Meteor: Now you can go get your sister to stop listening to VOCALOID and update. **

**Cree: Good luck with that.**

**Shine: Take the poll on her profile (I knew we'd be replaced!)**


End file.
